marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Churchill
The Churchill is an old rusted ship in an area off the coast of South Africa nicknamed the Salvage Yard that serves as Ulysses Klaue's base of operations. History Acquistion Ulysses Klaue sent a buyer 6 short ranged heat seeker missiles and was traded the Churchill in return. Klaue was upset with this deal and threatened the buyer to "make it right".Avengers: Age of Ultron Battle at the Salvage Yard defends himself]] While inside the Churchill, Ulysses Klaue was on the phone with one of his buyers, threatening to kill him for selling him poor quality missiles before hanging up and continuing another conversation with a minister about their deal. Before he could conclude his deal, the lights in the facility were cut out; believing that he was about to be attacked, Klaue took a hand gun and readied himself for a firefight. Before he could react, Pietro Maximoff ran into the room and disarmed him, leaving the bullets on Klaue's desk. threatens Ulysses Klaue]] Klaue found himself face to face with Pietro and his twin sister Wanda Maximoff. Klaue remained confident, mocking the pair for their youth. Klaue explained he was aware of who the pair were, noting that he was saddened to hear of the death of Wolfgang von Strucker, teasing the pair when he noticed that they were not aware of Strucker's murder. Klaue continued to mock and belittle the pair before stating he only deals with the man-in-charge of their organization. with Ultron]] The man-in-charge turned out to be the robot named Ultron, who threw Klaue from his office window and told him he needed his Vibranium for his new body. Klaue handed Ultron the Vibranium he required, but reminded him of its incredible worth and the personal cost he had been through to get it. Ultron responded by filling Klaue's bank account with billions of dollars, which he hacked from financial databases on the internet. Their alliance was cut short when Klaue noted that Ultron was quoting Tony Stark, questioning if he was another one of Stark's designs. loses his arm]] This comment caused Ultron to go into a fit of rage as he deemed it an insult to be compared to Stark. Without warning, Ultron sliced off Klaue's left arm, only for the limb to be cauterized from bleeding due to Ultron's heated metal hand; Ultron apologized immediately afterwards. Klaue could only stare in shock and horror at the assault, momentarily unable to comprehend what had happened. Ultron's rage continued to build, however, as he kicked Klaue down the stairs. battles Ulysses Klaue's soldiers]] The Avengers then showed up and Iron Man and Ultron started fighting while flying through the Churchill. Thor and Captain America started fighting Ultron Sentries. Pietro also joined the battle fighting the Avengers. Ulysses Klaue's forces started shooting at the Avengers and Ultron's forces. After Captain America defeated the Ultron Sentry he was fighting, he went to fight Pietro, who knocked him out. is defeated by Iron Man]] Wanda started going around the Churchill looking for the Avengers. She soon found Black Widow, Captain America and Thor. She gave them all visions, leaving them powerless. When she went to give Hawkeye a vision, he turned around shocking her with an electric arrow until Pietro came and knocked him out. Iron Man was able to defeat Ultron's current form and went back to help his friends until he had to go to Johannesburg with the Hulkbuster to stop Hulk. References Category:Vehicles Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Vehicles